In MOS transistors composed of a high dielectric constant insulating film and a metal gate electrode, the threshold voltage is difficult to control. A threshold voltage control technique that uses a capping layer of a heterogeneous material provided between a high dielectric constant insulating film and a metal gate electrode has been developed (see, for instance, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2007-243009).